


Don't spit it out

by Nami



Series: come closer [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Ardyn gets to know Noctis's skilled tongue.(This is the direct sequel to "Be careful with your teeth", a fill for the kink meme, where Noctis's favourite past time it to give people blowjobs)





	Don't spit it out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @lhugbereth ~~a few months late orz~~ and betaed by @catlady1986. Thank you ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Crossposted to my tumblr: [here](http://firebyfire.tumblr.com/post/170254485703/dont-spit-out-ffxv-ficlet)

To say Ardyn was surprised would be an understatement. He had been annoying enough to keep the prince and his cohorts at arms’ length. It wasn’t like he didn’t know how to dodge uncomfortable questions or how to lead any talk the way he wanted so anyone who would be seeking answers from him, would be left without any. Ardyn simply preferred to observe his temporary companions undisturbed – and after his little stunt with the MT he had been sure no one would seek his company.

So when the prince lingered at the table after their supper, throwing quick glances at him, it piqued Ardyn’s curiosity. The whole day the only emotions Noctis had expressed towards him were anger and annoyance, and Ardyn was bored enough to want to see what Noctis would want from him.

The Shield seemed to not care about anything, engrossed in the book but Ardyn had observed him before – on the battleground and out of it – to know that little was going unnoticed by him. The royal advisor was the same, taking in the whole surrounding, his eyes constantly following everyone and everything.

Even the MT seemed to be quite observant and what he missed, Ardyn was sure his camera didn’t. Maybe he should equip his personal MTs with cameras too? They seemed useful.

Suddenly, someone’s foot pressed against his thigh. Ardyn almost spilled his beer in shock, but a silent cough from Noctis combined with that foot pressing harder made him control his reactions. Pretending to look for something in his coat, Ardyn moved his hand down, to his thigh, and squeezed at the hard leather of the boot. In the corner of his eye he could see how Noctis smiled slightly, seemingly focused on the phone in his hands, his face illuminated by the artificial light from the display.

The heavy boot pressed harder then last time before Noctis pulled his back leg back and licked his lips while glancing at Ardyn, his Shield none the wiser.

Was Noctis attracted to him? Surprising and hilarious at the same time. If Ardyn could, he would laugh aloud, yelling at Astrals to see how quickly their Chosen was ready to flirt with the Accursed. Ardyn coughed to mask the little chuckle he couldn’t stop and the Shield – Gladiolus – looked at him with unreadable eyes before looking at Noctis as if measuring the distance between the two of them. _Probably to see if I could make his prince sick_ , Ardyn thought, humorlessly.

Noctis had made the first move so now was the time for Ardyn to do it. Truth be told he wasn’t too much interested in the prince. Ardyn preferred his lovers to be taller and with lighter hair, but Noctis had a pretty mouth and quite a muscular body. It would be fun to have Noctis squirming under him or at least put his hands on Noctis’s body.

That, plus it would piss the Astrals off and that was something Ardyn couldn’t miss.

“The night is beautiful tonight. You don’t see stars like these in Lestallum.” Ardyn leaned back in his chair, looking at the sky. Even with the strong lights at the station, stars were clearly visible. “Would you want to join me in watching stars tonight? I have a telescope in my car.”

The Shield put down his book, scowling.

“We need to rest if we have to face Titan tomorrow,” he pointed out.

Ardyn noticed with amusement that he turned in his chair more towards Ardyn, as if trying to shield the prince behind him.   _What a loyal dog_.  

To his surprise Noctis stood up and stretched his arms above his head; his shirt raised up, showing his stomach. For a moment Ardyn thought about marring that skin with bites.

“Gladio is right, we should be going to sleep.” Noctis switched off his phone, completely missing the look of surprise on his bodyguard’s face. “But you can stay and watch the stars as long as you want. Just don’t wake us up later.”

Using the fact that Gladiolus was facing Ardyn and the other two were in the camper behind him, Noctis pointed at the path leading behind the camper and then winked at Ardyn – winked! – before his expression quickly changed into one of indifference.

Warm arousal spread through Ardyn’s body and he let himself smile predatorily, completely ignoring how it made the Shield growl.

“I’ll have enough fun for all of us, Noctis.”

It was Noctis’ turn to stifle a laugh while his Shield practically pulled him into the camper, looking at Ardyn suspiciously. If that fool only knew what his prince was trying to do... Or maybe he knew? After all, such level of loyalty displayed by Noctis’ three companions was rarely born out of pure altruism. Well, Ardyn remembered how Regis had behaved as a young adult. It wouldn’t be that shocking if his son liked to spread his legs for whoever caught his fancy. Apples and trees and all of that.

Ardyn smiled to himself, turning his face back to the sky and taking another sip of the watered down beer. He’d wait for the prince to try to leave the camper, see what would happen and how well – if at all – he would use it in his plans later.

* * *

 

Ardyn waited behind the camper, leaning against one of the trees. He was close enough to the station to make sure he would not get bothered by any daemons but far enough so no one would hear him and his potential guest.

After waiting for two hours Ardyn had enough. He was more patient than that but some part of him was saying that it would be _hilarious_ if he stood up the prince. What a blow to the ego it would be!

Yet, just when he decided to go for a walk – Ardyn hadn’t felt the need to sleep in ages – he heard the sound of the camper’s door being opened. When no steps came his way Ardyn wondered if he had understood Noctis correctly. A moment later though the young prince – king – emerged from behind the trees.

“I was wondering if you still would be here,” he said, smiling charmingly at Ardyn, his skin almost glowing in the moonlight. He looked more pretty than handsome, like a fae from old fairy tales.

“A few minutes more and I wouldn’t.” Ardyn folded his arms on his chest, looking at Noctis critically. He didn’t want to look too _eager_ after all. “Tell me, prince Noctis, why did you want to meet?”

“I guess you can tell.” Without any preambles, Noctis walked towards him and gracefully sank onto his knees. Ardyn’s breath hitched in his throat. “We don’t have much time so if you let me...” Noctis’s cheeks were dusted with red when he looked up at Ardyn, his hands shyly resting on Ardyn’s belt.

It didn’t look like the prince was trying to act shy and that made Ardyn’s cock stir in his pants. After all Ardyn had spent good part of the last two hours imagining Noctis in every sex position with his companions (spitroasted between his advisor and the MT, bent in half and fucked by his Shield) or himself, and he was very interested in getting more intimate with the prince.

“By all means, prince Noctis,” Ardyn purred, unzipping his trousers and pushing them down just enough to free his cock.  Noctis smiled widely when he realized Ardyn wasn’t wearing underwear. “Be my guest.”

“The pleasure is all yours,” Noctis murmured, his eyes fixed on Ardyn’s dick.

 _Brat_ , Ardyn thought, unusually fond, when Noctis slid his palm up and down Ardyn’s cock. The prince leaned closer and closed his lips around the cockhead, his tongue moving against its slit. Ardyn moaned, throwing his head back and he instinctively grabbed Noctis’s hair, squeezing hard.

“Prince Noctis, you’re _exceptional_ ,” Ardyn panted, looking down at Noctis.

The prince’s lips were stretched obscenely around the cock in his mouth, his big, dark eyes watching Ardyn’s reaction closely. When he moved his head back, a string of spit connected his lips and Ardyn’s  dick, and it took all of Ardyn’s willpower to not thrust his cock back into that soft heat.

“Don’t call me that.”

Astrals above, Ardyn shouldn’t be thinking that Noctis’ pout looked cute.

“ _’Good boy’_ maybe?” Ardyn asked, somewhat amused. Of course a prince would pout. Noctis rolled his eyes at him. Wrong answer, again. “So what should I call you?”

“ _’Your majesty’_ for a start,” Noct answered cheekily with a devilish grin, petting Ardyn’s erection.

Ardyn snorted but whatever he wanted to say – probably something awfully sarcastic – changed into a long groan when Noctis again leaned towards Ardyn’s cock, rubbing his cheek against it and smearing precome over his face, his hands squeezing the rest of the shaft just right. Noctis’ eyes flickered up for a brief moment as if he wanted to make sure that Ardyn was looking at him, before he started to swallow Ardyn’s dick, taking more and more of it easily into his throat and –

Yes, all right, just for those oral skills Ardyn might be _persuaded_ to call Noctis “ _your majesty_ ”. Tonight only.

With lust throbbing in his veins, Ardyn observed how Noctis swallowed his whole cock. The prince held Ardyn’s hips and started to bob his head, sucking and licking around the cock in his mouth. Without thinking much, Ardyn started to thrust into Noctis’ willing mouth, using his hand holding the prince’s hair to move his head as he pleased.

Noctis didn’t look like he wanted to protest. Not when he moaned loudly, even while his throat was convulsing every time Ardyn pushed his cock into it. Ardyn quickened his pace, smashing Noctis’s nose against his pubes, and the prince only moaned louder and let go of Ardyn’s hips to jerk himself off.

No longer after that, Ardyn was fucking into Noctis’s mouth with his all strength, his balls smacking against Noctis’s chin. He was groaning loudly, unable to tear his eyes off Noctis’ face screwed in pleasure. Spit was running heavily down Noctis’s mouth, his lips were swollen but not even once had he revolted against Ardyn using him like a cheap whore. Ardyn started to push Noctis’ face against his abdomen, not letting him breath until Noctis’ throat was convulsing harshly and only then letting him take a shallow breath before assaulting his throat yet again, and Noctis took it all with blessed out expression, furiously jerking himself off in time with Ardyn’s thrusts.

“You majesty... you’re so good...” Ardyn breathed out, relishing in the tight heat of Noctis’ throat. “I-I’m so close...”

Noctis moaned, sucking eagerly around Ardyn. Ah, to have more time. Ardyn would love nothing more than to bend this whore of a prince against the back of his car and fuck him hard, to take him in front of his friends and make him scream in pleasure and pain, to fuck him into his daemonic form and listen to cries of terror. Wouldn’t Noctis look pretty, scared out of his wits, those pretty eyes full of tears?

Those mental images were almost enough to push Ardyn over the edge. He grabbed Noctis’ head with both hands to fuck into his mouth hard, grunting between moans.

“You will swallow everything, your majesty.” Ardyn squeezed his eyes, thrusting even harder, chasing his own orgasm. He could almost taste it already. “Every drop... and you... will love it...”

He opened his eyes to look at Noctis – face smeared with come, spit, and tears, bright eyes looking at Ardyn with hunger before rolling back in pleasure – and with a soft cry Ardyn came, holding his hips against Noctis’ face and spilling himself down his throat. Noctis was thrashing in his hold, obviously wanting to breath, but Ardyn didn’t release him until he finished and then some more.

Only then he let go of the prince’s hair, letting him move away. Noctis sat on his ass, breathing hard, his spent cock laying limply between his legs – when had he come Ardyn had no idea. His hair was a mess, his face was a mess too, and yet Noctis looked content, licking his own sperm from his fingers.

“We should do it again,” he purred between licks, his eyes fixed on Ardyn’s cock.

Ardyn laughed quietly at that, tucking himself in.

“Your majesty,” he said, kneeling down to give Noctis a kiss.

Without prompting, Noctis obediently parted his lips, letting Ardyn taste himself. Noctis didn’t stop Ardyn from being pulled hard against him nor did he protest when Ardyn pushed his tongue into his mouth, kissing him with fervour. He clutched desperately to Ardyn’s shoulders, moaning quietly, letting Ardyn do with his mouth as the man pleased, _again_. When Ardyn pulled back, Noctis’s eyes were unfocused with pleasure and he started to rub himself against Ardyn’s thigh, letting out little, mewling sounds.

“Your majesty,” Ardyn repeated, enjoying the sight of the debauched Noctis, wanting nothing more than to take him again, “you will be the death of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> The part ‘your majesty, for a start’ was written way before Ardyn expressed his wish to be called like that in DLC. That line coming from Noctis amuses me greatly :3


End file.
